


A moment under the night sky

by Aknolan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aknolan/pseuds/Aknolan
Summary: Ruby can't sleep and finds herself going up to the Atlas Academy roof for some fresh air. When she arrives, she's surprised to find Penny had the same idea.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 19





	A moment under the night sky

Ruby took in a deep breath, hoping the cold night air would clear her head as it had always done at beacon. But she was in atlas now, and the air was never cold up here.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Ruby's hand twitched towards where her weapon would usually be before she realized she recognized the voice.

"Penny?" Ruby looked around but her eyes were still adjusting to the dark.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot you can't see right now." A light turned on and finally ruby could see penny looking out over the city, without her ever-present smile.  
  
Ruby walked forward until she was leaning against the railing next to Penny. "What brings you up here?"  
  
"I did not want to go to sleep yet. I like the night time, there aren't many Grimm around with so few people awake to attract them." Penny paused and Ruby could swear Penny wanted to say more, but decided against it. "How about you?"  
  
"Just... couldn't sleep." Because she still wasn't sure if hiding the truth from Ironwood was the right choice. But she couldn't say that to Penny.  
  
Thankfully, Penny only nodded and looked back out over the city.  
  
They shared a comfortable silence for a while and Ruby wondered if that should have felt weird. She had only ever known Penny as someone with a seemingly endless supply of energy and a just as endless stream of words. For her to be so motionless and silent... it was a side of Penny that she hadn't seen before. Maybe it was the late hour... or maybe she had changed just as much as Ruby had.  
  
But for all the ways Ruby noticed she was different now, she was still the same Penny that Ruby had fallen in love with back at Beacon. And who she was falling in love with all over again now.  
  
Ruby looked over at Penny and softly broke the silence. "I'm glad you're okay. I really missed you."  
  
Penny met her gaze, a small but happy smile on her face. "Then it's very lucky you came to Atlas. I missed you too."  
  
There was so much more Ruby wanted to say, but for tonight this was enough. She was certain they would have plenty of time to talk.


End file.
